


Mathematically Correct Paper Snowflakes

by Padawan_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer
Summary: Decorating the house is one of Patton’s favourite parts of Christmas! He’s putting in an effort to make paper snowflakes, but the only paper snowflakes Logan will allow are mathematically correct ones, with rotational order six (not eight) whatever the heckthatmeans.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Mathematically Correct Paper Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil Secret Santa gift for my friend Sam! Hope you enjoy it, and have a lovely Christmas :)

Christmas was a season dear to Patton’s heart. Family and giving and gifts and songs and games and Christmas cheer… there was almost nothing about Christmas that Patton didn’t love. He had to admit though, that decorating the house was one of his favourite parts. They had already put up the tree and the main decorations, and now the others had gone to relax, Patton was sitting in the living room with scissors and white paper, creating some finishing touches.

Logan wandered in with two mugs of coffee, one for himself and one for Patton. “Salutations, my dear. What are you making?” He asked.

“Paper snowflakes for the window!” Patton beamed, holding up the one he had made for Logan to see. It was a lovely delicate thing, laced with the stars and diamonds Patton had cut out of it.

Logan inspected it. “It’s very pretty, but I regret to inform you it is not a real snowflake.”

“Well of course it’s not a real snowflake. It’s mad of paper,” Patton said, puzzled.

“No no, it’s mathematically incorrect. It’s a snowfake. We can’t have that, we need to make proper ones.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

“I don’t understand?”

“Real snowflakes have rotational order six. These ones have rotational order eight.. We can’t have rotational order eight snowflakes adorning the house.” Logan said, matter-of-factly.

Patton was a little taken aback at his blunt tone, but he knew that that was just how Logan was, he didn’t mean to be rude. He was, however, still utterly confused. “Rotational order what now?”

“Your snowflakes have eight sections, eight sides. Real snowflakes have only six,” Logan explained patiently.

Patton didn’t know why it mattered, but he knew that having things correctly was important to Logan. Therefore it would be important to him too. He looked down at the paper he had folded into quarters and was about to fold one last time. “Um… how do you fold it so you get only six sides then?” He asked.

Logan lit up like the Christmas tree in the corner, put down his mug and leaned forward. “Let me show you,” he said, pulling a fresh sheet of paper towards himself. “So first you need to fold it in half, and then you need to fold it into three. Now to fold it into three, you need each fold to be 60 degrees, which will make six sections of 60 degrees—“

“Logan—“

“—which of course, adds up to the full 360 degrees. Now to get that 60 degree fold, you need to fold it in half again and open it out, so you get a crease marking the middle. Then you need to fold one side into the middle and open it out again to make another crease. Then you need to fold it in an angle from the top of the middle crease to the side crease, so you have a right angled triangle—“

“Logan—“

“—and if you remember your trigonometry, you’ll remember that the inside angle must be 30 degrees, making this one 60 degrees like we needed—“

“Logan!”

“What?” Logan finally turned to pay attention to Patton.

“I didn’t understand a word of that. What’s with all the maths? Trigonometry, seriously?” Patton laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, sorry… do you want me to explain again?”

“Nah, it’s fine kiddo! Why don’t you just show me how to fold it? So… fold it in half to begin with, I got that far…” Patton got a new sheet of paper and folded it in half.

Logan put his hands gently over Patton’s. “That’s right, now in half again and open out, so that we can fold it into three in a moment to get six sections.” Together, they folded the paper correctly into six. Then Logan made one of his own, and together they cut shapes into the folded up pieces.

“Are you ready to unfold it again?” Logan asked.

They unfolded the paper to reveal beautiful delicate paper snowflakes. Seeing them gave Patton a huge grin that warmed Logan’s heart. “You’re right Logan! They do look prettier with six sides!” He threw his arms around Logan in a big hug.

“I’m always right—except when I’m wrong!” Logan laughed, hugging him back and kissing his hair. 

Patton took his face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. “Merry Christmas, Logan!”

“Merry Christmas. I love you.”

“I know,” Patton booped him on the nose. “I love you too. Now lets make some more snowflakes and put them up on the windows before the others come down!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote up the instructions on how to make the six-sided paper snowflakes, with pictures!  
> Link won’t work so copy paste this into a search bar: https://youremotionallystablefriend.tumblr.com/post/638394004041580544/mathematically-correct-paper-snowflakes


End file.
